Zwadderich's Trots, Voldemort's Kleintje
by fiction-goddes
Summary: Dit erhaal is geschreven voor het 7e boek uitkwam, het heeft dus niets met de verhaallijn van het boek te maken. Een oneshot over Draco terwijl hij bij de Dark Lord in de hideout zit.


In het duister van het huis kijkt Draco eenzaam rond.

Hij was hier niet bekend, alles is vreemd en niemand praat met hem.

Hij verlangt terug naar Zweinstein, waar zijn afdeling hem vereerd en waar alle andere afdelingen hem haten of bang voor hem zijn. Natuurlijk, hij voelde zich daar wel eens eenzaam, zonder echte vrienden om mee om te gaan, maar niets had hem kunnen waarschuwen voor de leegte die hij nu voelt.

De meeste tijd is zijn voormalige afdelingshoofd, Severus Sneep, bij hem, maar hij heeft behoefte aan leeftijdsgenootjes, mensen met wie hij kan praten en die hem begrijpen.

Niemand heeft hem ooit begrepen. Dat weet hij maar al te goed.

De Duistere Heer was erg boos op hem. Alleen de woorden van Sneep hadden hem behoed voor een fikse straf.

Hij had zijn opdracht verpest, hij kon Perkamentus niet vermoorden, maar begon te geloven in zijn woorden. 'We kunnen je beschermen' had hij gezegd. Hij had het aanbod aan willen nemen. Hij wilde niets met de Heer van het Duister te maken hebben. Hij was bang voor hem.

Hij zucht en wrijft een frons van zijn voorhoofd, precies op het moment dat Sneep binnenkomt.

"Ben je hier nog? Ik dacht dat de Heer van het Duister had gezegd dat je naar huis kon gaan." Zegt hij verrast als hij Draco ziet.

Draco knikt afwezig. Hij heeft geen zin om naar huis te gaan, zijn moeder is elke dag in tranen omdat haar enige zoon zich heeft aangesloten bij de Dooddoeners.

Ze was niet beschuldigend, ze wist dat hij geen andere keus had, maar het feit bleef dat het gevaarlijk was, hij is nog niet eens meerderjarig en haar man, die al jaren Dooddoener is, is al opgepakt en in Azkaban beland.

Sneep komt naast hem staan en legt vriendschappelijk een hand op zijn schouder.

"Ik weet hoe het is, hoe jij je voelt, ik…"

Draco slaat de hand van zijn schouder en draait zich boos naar hem om. "Jij weet helemaal niet hoe het is. Jij bent hier vrijwillig, ik ben gedwongen!" schreeuwt hij.

Sneep kijkt angstig naar de deur en maakt een sisgeluidje om Draco rustiger te laten praten.

Iets zachter vervolgd Draco: "Ik ben hier alleen als plaatsvervanger voor mijn vader, de Heer van het Duister wilde hem straffen voor zijn falen, daarom heeft hij mij genomen, niet omdat ik zo goed ben, niet omdat hij mij mag, nee, hij had niet eens verwacht dat ik zou overleven, hij had verwacht dat ik gedood zou worden door Perkamentus, of één van de leden van de Orde van de Feniks. Ik wordt gebruikt, Sneep, jij weet niet hoe dat voelt, dus doe niet alsof je dat wel weet." Hij draait zich om en haalt een paar keer diep adem om tot rust te komen.

Voor zijn ogen ziet het compleet rood en hij voelt een grote neiging om Sneep aan te vallen. Maar hij weet dat hij daar niets mee opschiet, Sneep is ouder, meer gevorderd, hij kan niets tegen hem uitrichten.

Sneep blijft een tijdje stil en wacht tot Draco's ademhaling weer een beetje gekalmeerd is, voordat hij verder praat.

"Jouw gevoelens en gedachten kan ik inderdaad niet overnemen." Zegt hij kalm, "Ik kan ook niet doen alsof het niet waar is wat je zegt, de Heer van het Duister is er alleen op uit om je vader te straffen. Hij geeft niets om jouw gevoelens of die van je moeder, dat maakt hem juist zo sterk, het maakt hem niet uit wie hij moet vermoorden om zijn doel te bereiken."

Hij zet een stap op Draco af. "Maar weet dit. De Duistere Heer heeft lichte bewondering voor je, dat heeft hij aan mij toegegeven. Hij had niet verwacht dat jij het zou overleven, maar dat deed je wel, je bent een wapen in zijn ogen en hij wil het gebruiken."

Draco draait zich niet om en zegt niets. Hij wil geen wapen zijn, hij wil niet bij de Heer van het Duister horen, hij wil gewoon Draco Malfidus zijn, zevendejaars leerling op Zweinstein.

Sneep zucht en draait hem de rug toe. Hij heeft tijd nodig, beseft hij, maar hij draait wel bij.

"Ik zal je nu met rust laten, ga naar huis wanneer je er klaar voor bent, je moeder wacht op je." Hij loopt de deur uit en sluit deze zachtjes achter hem.

Draco blijft staan waar hij staat, met zijn gezicht naar de gedoofde openhaard.

Tranen van wanhoop staan in zijn ogen. Hij weet dat hij niet weg kan, maar hij wil hier niet blijven. Als er een manier was waarop hij kon ontsnappen, zou hij het graag doen, samen met zijn moeder, ver weg, waar de Duistere Heer hem niet kan vinden.

Hij vraagt zich af of zo'n plaats bestaat. De Heer van het Duister is zo machtig.

Hij schudt zijn hoofd en zakt op zijn knieën, starend naar de as in de haard.

Natuurlijk zou hij kunnen proberen contact op te nemen met de leden van de Orde van de Feniks, misschien dat ze hem nog willen helpen.

Maar hij zet het idee al snel van zich af. Natuurlijk willen ze hem niet helpen, hij was één van de mensen die Perkamentus probeerde te vermoorden.

Moedeloos gaat hij op het versleten, groene tapijt liggen, starend naar de grond, en er rolt een traan over zijn wang.

Kon hij maar iets verzinnen, kon hij maar weg… kon hij maar…

Langzaam zakten zijn ogen dicht en werd hij overmand door een onrustige slaap.

Misschien, heel misschien, zou hij morgen een oplossing vinden.


End file.
